Warm
by Chrystina Rockman
Summary: His name is Jack Frost. Elsa ran away to hide her powers, to keep everyone else safe. But Jack, Jack wants her to embrace her gift. Let it go. And he shows Elsa the only way he knows how. By using his own powers.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warm_**

_"Most times, touching someone made my skin feel freezing, but holding hers made my skin tingle and feel warm."_

"Elsa!"

She heard her sister crying out in strangled cries of regret behind her. But Elsa didn't even glance back. She just let the ripples of water beneath her feet become icy platforms. Her thoughts were a frosty blur inside her head as she sprinted away. Away from Arendale, away from Anna, away from her past. She ignored the crackling of ice on the docks and stumbled over rocks and tree roots. The heavy snow wasn't a problem, because she was seemingly weightless on the delicate blankets. Tall pines that grew at random made her path difficult to follow, but Elsa was determined to run.

She couldn't tell if she was overreacting, but she could never go back. She had nearly killed a poor man!

_Monster_, a voice hissed in her head. _Just another monster._

Elsa gave one last deep breath before stumbling up the mountain. She couldn't turn back, even if she wanted to.

She gave up before she could persevered.

"I am in no rush," she breathed to herself. "I have no where to be."

And Elsa was right. There was no where, no one, no thing that needed her.

Right?

_J.F_

Shivering. It's funny, when you see people shivering, your first response may be, oh, your cold! But as he watched this girl from the tree, his gut feeling was that she wasn't cold. Something was strange about her. Something...

Magical.

He grinned to himself and watched as the girl stared at her hands. Oddly, she only had one glove on. He glanced at his hands, and saw the tree branch he was crouching on was covered in sleek, white ice.

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." The girl repeated, as if trying to reassure herself. He couldn't see a problem with her. She was very pretty. White-blonde hair that complimented her crystal blue eyes nicely. Her skin was very pale, like mine.

The girl had buried her face in her hands, breathing heavily and choking back sobs.

"Wh-what have I done?" She whispered.

I pulled myself down from the branch quietly. She glanced up at the sound of my feet crunching against the snow. She gasped and stumbled back.

"Bu- How long-?" She stuttered, but I just stuck out my hand.

"Hi." I said softly. "What's your name?"

She frowned, but shook my hand softly. Most times, touching someone made my skin feel freezing, but holding hers made my skin tingle and feel warm.

I smirked at her.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

* * *

_Let me know if I should continue this story!_


	2. People Like Us?

_Jack_

_"A storm like this isn't just Mother Nature punishing summer again. This is magical. I would know."_

"My name is Elsa. Queen Elsa, of Arendale." She looked behind over her shoulder at Arendale longingly. "Well, I was queen. Now, I'm just alone."

I smiled genuinely. "Elsa. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful women."

Elsa blushed slightly. "Why, thank you... You're quite the charmer aren't you Mr. Frost?"

"Jack. Call me Jack. But I most certainly am. Especially around people like you."

"People like me?" Elsa asked, fidgeting with her glove slightly.

"Yes. People that are capable of so much more then they are assumed to be."

Elsa smiled slightly. "Why are you so interested in me, Jack?"

"A storm like this isn't just Mother Nature punishing summer again. This is magical. I would know."

Her stunning blue eyes lifted from the ground slightly. "What do you mean?"

I held out my hand, palm facing the grey sky, and let a small swirl of ice disappear into to setting sun, which was just visible behind the mountains. "People like us."

"You... You have _it_ too?" Elsa whispered, as if saying it to loud was dangerous.

"It? As in, ice in my blood?" I laughed. "Then yes, I have 'it'."

"Were you born with it or cursed?" I could visibly notice the storm thinning out.

"Cursed. And I assume your born with it?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes! Jack, is there anyone else like us?"

"Not that I know of. But that just makes us more special, doesn't it?"

We began to walk further away from Arendale, toward the North Mountain.


End file.
